<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trains smell by curlsinthewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235256">trains smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind'>curlsinthewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, this is not supposed to be sexual i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiam in a train molesting an old lady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trains smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DON'T COME AT ME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS AND IT HAS NO INTENTION IN BEING SEXUAL OR SUPPORTING MOLESTING OLD LADIES!</p><p>I did not want to publish this but I think that it's too funny not to. So here you have it, the outcome of my brain having to think fast and my fingers having to write fast. xD</p><p>Just - just read, okay? It's not that terrible I swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo would have never guessed his life would ever look like this. Not living in his truck, having a safe place to stay, having a shower he could use at any time of the day, having a significant other. Liam was the light of his life and everything he has accomplished so far was just because of the werewolf. Which was also why he was taking him for a trip by train to San Francisco.</p><p>Liam hated surprises and dating with Theo was a prevention from not having those surprises. Well, if he won't include those sudden punches in the face then he was good. But Theo changed and he opened to Liam, his whole personality suddenly being so much calmer, kinder, loving and Liam lived for this whole new aspect of his boyfriend but it was weird. He never acted like that with the pack but once they were alone? The whole new personality was suddenly hitting off his every bar in his check list.</p><p>At the start of their relationship he feared that Theo wouldn't be as invested in the dating as Liam was but the opposite became the truth and now they were here. In a train on their way to San Francisco for their one year anniversary. <em>One year.</em></p><p>Theo would've never guessed he would get this lucky.</p><p>"This train smells." Well, the complaining sometimes made him annoyed but sometimes it was adorable. For example, right now. Liam was scrunching his nose in disgust holding onto his arm like Theo was some air freshener.</p><p>"Trains often smell," he answered chuckling as Liam did a gaging sound burying his nose even more into Theo's neck.</p><p>"It sucks. Why didn't we just take your truck?" </p><p>"Because it's in service? It's not my fault you crashed into that pole when you tried to learn how to drive."</p><p>"You <em>tought</em> me how to drive, it's your fault! You shouldn't have let me." Theo was about to say something snarky almost opening his mouth when Liam pinched his side lightly.<br/>
"Move over." His boyfriend gripped his hips and made him lean against the seat.</p><p>"Liam, what are you..." But it was too late; Liam was crawling into his lap immediately arms putting around his shoulders head at its right place in the crook of Theo's neck.</p><p>"Much better," he said and inhaled another wave of fresh air. </p><p>"Are you saying that you just used me for your selfish purposes?" He smirked putting his palm on the small of Liam's back steadying him in his arms.</p><p>"Yep." The werewolf said popping the p out loudly as he smacked his lips against the skin of the chimera's neck.</p><p>"You know that we are in a train and it's illegal to have sex in public places?" he whispered into Liam's ear who just chuckled and to add to his actions he licked the exact same spot that was being kissed just seconds ago. Theo closed his eyes because Liam was too much. His body in his lap, his mouth on his neck, his heart beating against Theo's. All of this was too much.</p><p>"That old lady is watching us." And he wasn't saying that just because his pants were getting tighter and tighter and he didn't want to look at the old lady while being molested by his boyfriend but also there was a ticket controller getting closer to them and Theo really wanted to get to San Francisco in time for their reservation.</p><p>"So what? We can make her life a little bit spicier." And it sounded dirtier than it should have and Theo squirmed uncomfortably.</p><p>"Liam," he growled trying to get the other boy off him but he was holding onto him like a tick.</p><p>"Don't be so uptight, Theo." Liam was enjoying this; his boyfriend was enjoying what it did to Theo. That angry beta was insidious. He was provocative and the worst thing was that it worked.</p><p>"I don't want to get kicked out from the train." But his boner was now visible and it was touching Liam's thigh. Liam chuckled again but nodding and moving away while doing that he scrunched his nose once again his eyebrows furrowing in a small curve and all Theo wanted to do was kiss it away.</p><p>"Well, if you insist." His boyfriend smirked looking at someone behind them and the chimera turned around his heart stopped for a moment when a big man was watching them with an unimpressed look. That was the ticket controller. Theo laughed awkwardly like he wasn't practically having sex with his partner just seconds ago.</p><p>"Tickets, please." He reached out a hand and Theo quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled them out while being aware of the satisfied look on Liam's face. But he couldn't even glare at him because it was too embarrassing right now. His boner clearly visible to the other man.</p><p>"Here," he choked out and shoved him the tickets as quickly as he could. Next time they are renting a car and it doesn't matter how expensive it is. The man checked it and then he was gone very aware of the unease of the situation.</p><p>"I hate you." Now was a good time to glare at Liam but he just smiled. The tips of his mouth almost reaching his oh so blue eyes and Theo couldn't be mad at him when he looked like this. Happy and satisfied and Theo was more than happy to know that he was in fact the one causing all of these emotions.</p><p>"No you don't." There were legs around his hips again and Liam was sitting in his lap but Theo minded it a little less by now.</p><p>"I really regret letting you drive my truck," he murmured into Liam's hair because to be honest? The train really smelled and if Liam was taking advantage of him he can do it too.</p><p>"You should, our make out sessions in the truck are much better and we don't have any audience there." His gaze slipped on the old lady that was watching them with disgust and hate. What was her problem anyway? She had to be used to these kinds of things.</p><p>"So you are making a show for her?" Theo asked breathlessly as he tried to distract himself from his tightening pants. How long was it to San Francisco again?</p><p>"Nope but her reactions are too funny not to push this even further." And it was true because she looked like a small kid seeing her parents kissing.</p><p>"So let's make this for her even worse, what do you think?" </p><p>"I am absolutely in." So Theo grabbed Liam's ass to see the old lady opening her mouth in shock.<br/>
"Wow, so we are doing this? Okay, Raeken." And Liam moved to his neck nipping there slightly and even if Theo was so turned on by this the image of an old lady watching them was enough to make his desires go away so he closed his eyes just for the show even if he couldn't see the expression of her face.<br/>
"Thank god that there is the mirror behind the seats otherwise I would be conned from this," Liam mumbled into his neck kissing every free spot he hasn't kissed yet.</p><p>"Oh believe me, seeing it with my own eyes is even better." At that Theo opened his eyes and Liam stopped kissing him watching his boyfriend with something unknown.<br/>
"What?" But then Liam was gripping his sides tightly and with a quick swift they turned around so now Theo was sitting in the werewolf's lap.<br/>
"Oh my god, Liam," he breathed out leaning his forehead against the other boy's; his heart was beating so quickly he thought he'll have a heart attack.</p><p>"What? I wanted to see it with my own eyes not through some filthy mirror." Theo's neck was then molested by small kisses but it seemed kind of boring now so Theo gripped Liam's chin in between his two fingers. Liam looked at him his gaze lifting quickly from his eyes to his lips like he couldn't decide where to look first.</p><p>"So make it worth it." He captured Liam's lips slowly pulling at his bottom lip and then Liam moaned. He moaned inside of a train where there were people around them. They immediately stopped and Liam even looked embarrassed for a moment but the chimera could just smugly grin. These weren't his intentions but it was nice knowing that he had thrown Liam so off that he couldn't control himself.</p><p>"Sorry," he whispered starting to pull away trying to get Theo off his lap when another figure was suddenly standing next to them. It was the old lady looking furious watching them both with disgust.</p><p>"Excuse me," she started coughing like it would do anything better. They looked at her, Theo's legs squeezing around Liam's thighs so he wouldn't be pushed off.<br/>
"There is people who are very much uncomfortable with you behaviour," she said looking around the train expecting someone to back up her words but there was no one else watching them. She looked disappointed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I don't see anyone else bragging around our behaviour." Theo smirked putting his arms around Liam's shoulders.</p><p>"It's disgusting," she spat and if she tried to be somewhat polite before now she let go off all her manners.<br/>
"Two boys shouldn't kiss each other. God didn't make boys to kiss each other, God made Adam and Eve and that is how it's supposed to be." They both just raised their eyebrows looking at her challengingly.</p><p>"Like this?" Liam smirked at her and pulled Theo even closer to him kissing him on the lips.</p><p>"I'll call some authority. This is against God." </p><p>"Good thing I am an atheist then." And then he kissed his boyfriend again and the old lady gasped in shock holding her heart like she'll die right on the spot. Unfortunately that didn't happen.</p><p>"Karen, what if you've let these boys alone? I'm sure they can promise you to be polite from now on." The ticket controller was back landing a hand on the old lady's, Karen's, shoulder. She looked at him disapprovingly like he wasn't capable of saying to her what was right and what was wrong. Like she hasn't done it just moments ago.</p><p>"But they are disgusting and they'll end up in hell!" she shouted and the controller just rolled his eyes throwing them looks of apology.</p><p>"Been there, done that, lady." But with that Theo got off Liam's lap not sure if he wanted to continue in this show and Liam nodded at him assuringly letting him know that it was okay.</p><p>"How dare you! You are a disgrace!" And some time ago Theo would be upset about her words because he would remember of Dread Doctors and how they were always saying he was a failure but not now. Now he remembered how he has changed from that time and what he gained in his life and how he started dating Liam.</p><p>So he wasn't upset about her words or the way she looked at them because Liam was squeezing his thigh in comfort and the man was smiling at them lightly like he knew what a young love felt like. He accompanied the lady to another wagon.</p><p>"Bye!" Liam shouted behind her and she turned around ready to throw hands but the controller just pushed her further.</p><p>When he came back he wasn't that much appealing anymore but maybe it was just his natural expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry about her she has always had a problem with gays and it's not even funny anymore."</p><p>"Thanks for walking her out."</p><p>"It was my pleasure young man. Enjoy your trip to San Francisco."</p><p>After he left they fell in a bundle of laughter.</p><p>"When we get to San Francisco we are scaring off more stiff grandmas. That was fun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>